I Touch Myself
by Kasey Renae
Summary: Stephanie McMahon can't get Chris Jericho out of her mind, he's all she ever thinks about. Here's a typical day in her world.


Title: I Touch Myself

Rating: R

Summary: Stephanie McMahon can't get Chris Jericho off of her mind; he's all she ever thinks about. Here is a simple day in her world.

Dedication: _For Jodi_

Notes: Here's another Jericho/Steph fic for all of you fans! I hope you enjoy it, and know that feed back is always welcome. If you'd like to join my WWE fan site full of discussions, fan fiction, fan art, and more just visit my site,check my profile for the link!

I love myself I want you to love me  
When I feel down I want you above me  
I search myself I want you to find me  
I forget myself I want you to remind me

Stephanie McMahon walked down the arena hallway swaying her hips slightly. Today was a good day, everything was going just as planned, she'd gotten her way once again. Not one thing could have upset her, but that was before she saw him again, he was leaning against the wall talking to Trish Stratus, smirking cunningly.

Seeing his handsome face caused her to stop dead in her tracks, God he was gorgeous. If only he knew what he did to her, every time she saw him it awoke some part of her body that she'd closed off after her and Hunter's divorce.

Trish giggled and hit him playfully winking flirtatiously. Stephanie had to get out of their before she threw up, she couldn't stand the thought of him with another woman. Just thinking about thinking about it made her want to throw up right there, but she'd at least wait till she got to the hotel.

Stephanie made her way to her rented car and got in quickly, starting it up. She had to get out of there, her palms were becoming sweaty, her stomach was fluttering, her mouth felt like cotton, and her face was getting hot.

After driving for what seemed like a lifetime she arrived at her hotel, not wanting to run into anyone she knew she headed for the stairs. When she thought she was home free she collided with a tall muscular figure. Stephanie looked up meeting the dark eyes of Edge. "Gosh, I'm sorry Stephanie, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, are you okay?" he asked.

Stephanie smiled slightly at him. "Don't worry about it Edge, it takes more than a muscular form to keep Stephanie McMahon down," she replied.

Edge grinned his famous white grin at her and leaned against the wall in front of her. "So I was wondering; if you aren't busy, do you wanna go get a bite to eat later?" he asked.

Stephanie's smile fell; this is what she was afraid of. "I'm sorry Edge, but I'm really not feeling up to it today, I'm just going to go back to my room and have a nice hot shower, then maybe relax for a while," she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Edge's grin faltered and he stood. "Well, maybe some other time." With those words he continued on his way, not quite happy with the brunette's reply. Shaking her head Stephanie continued on to her room sighing happily once she finally reached and entered it.

Not bothering to check messages, or anything else she headed for the bathroom and started the hot water. All she wanted was a hot shower; she'd worry about everything else later. When the water was at the right temperature she slowly stripped off her clothes and slowly stepped into the shower, letting her body adjust to the temperature.

While the water cascaded over her body, she lulled her head backward, closing her eyes and thought about many things. First she thought about what'd happened only minutes before, Edge asking her out for dinner, or lunch, whatever time it was. As she thought harder about it she realized she didn't want Edge…she wanted Chris Jericho.

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else oh no, oh no, oh no

Why anyone wouldn't want him she didn't know, he was amazing in everyway she could think of. First he had an angel carved face, luscious suckable kissable lips, icy blue eyes, a perfect nose, and golden locks that looked like they belonged to a god.

Stephanie opened her eyes and realized she'd begun touching herself in ways she wanted Chris to. Laughing at herself Stephanie shook her head and continued on with her shower making sure this time she didn't wonder off course.

When she was through with her shower she stepped out carefully and grabbed a towel to dry herself off with. She then put on a pair of black panties, a pair of baby blue pajama bottoms, and a matching tank top. After she was dressed and her hair was put up to dry she walked out of the bathroom towards the bed flopping on it.

You're the one who makes me come running  
You're the sun who makes me shine  
When you're around I'm always laughing  
I want to make you mine

She whished Chris could see what he did to her, he whished that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. When he needed help with something she was the first to be there…he didn't necessarily know she was the one helping him, but it still counted in her book.

When ever he was around, she'd be beaming with happiness, it was odd, no other man had ever made her feel this way. On the rare occasion they talked together he always made her laugh, she loved that about him. But that still didn't satisfy the cravings she had deep within her heart, she wanted him.

I close my eyes and see you before me  
Think I would die if you were to ignore me  
A fool could see just how much I adore you  
I get down on my knees I do anything for you

Again Stephanie closed her eyes; this time when she did she could see Chris standing before her wearing his charming grin. She reached out to touch him but when she did he disappeared without a trace. A single tear escaped her blue eyes, God, she wanted this man. Anyone could tell she did anyone that is, except him.

How could anyone not want someone as perfect as him? He was gorgeous in any and everyway possible, so many times she'd fantasized him making love to her, him saying he wanted her and no one else, him saying that he was there for her, him…just being there.

I don't want anybody else  
When I think about you I touch myself  
Ooh I don't want anybody else  
Oh no, oh no, oh no

Stephanie again opened her eyes to reveal she'd started touching herself in ways she wanted Chris to. Sighing she closed her eyes for a final time, drifting off into a dream filled slumber, those dreams full of none other than Chris Jericho.

Some fantasies would always remain just that…fantasies. But hopefully this one wouldn't stay that way much longer.

-

_Kasey Renae_


End file.
